Technical Field
The disclosure relates to systems, apparatuses, and methods for motor control and includes electrical, computer, and mechanical design aspects of controlling three-phase induction motors with AC-DC-AC power systems.
Description of Related Technology
Motors have many applications and are used to turn various types of loads. However, a number of factors may prevent a motor from operating efficiently.